Bandai
This page will tell you about the cold manipulating, ninja/monk that is Bandai Namco. Bio Hair colour: Dark Brown Eye colour: White Height: 5ft5 Weight:117lbs Occupation: Pilot, New Navy Seal, Ninja, Galactic Bounty Hunter, IronFist competitor, Vigilante. Powers/Abilities: Can manipulate the power of cold, which consists of: Water, Ice and Snow. Only weakness is Kazuya's lightning. Story Bandai Namco Made deep under the ice of the planet Antaracon, a malfunction in his genetic qualities stopped his ageing process, so he will be stuck in a 23 year olds body, when in reality he is generations old. He was sent to Old Earth and was raised by the Southern Water Tribe, and was born with the ability to manipulate cold (water, ice, snow). At age 20 he set off to Japan, Okinawa and he trained in Ninjutsu for 59 years and was rewarded with Master Shuinsai's mystical sword, Izayoi. He also travelled the world to train in Silat, Krav Maga, Commando Sambo, Eskrima, Karate and Kendo. He then set off on a journey to enlightenment, by climbing the Throat of the World mountain (the journey of a million steps) which took 1 year to get to the top, while fighting Frostbite Spiders, Ice Wraiths, Frost Trolls and many other beasts. At the top he entered High Hrothgar, the monk temple, and was met by the four great Elder Monks: Arngier, Borri, Wulfgar and Einarth. The most important, by far, was Arngier, who helped Bandai the most with his three year meditation. The three year meditation is when a powerful monk, in this case Bandai, would be locked in The Chamber of the Dragon, which is a totally black square room in the left wing of High Hrothgar. The monk would have to sit in there for three years straight,meditating, no light, no food, no water, no contact with anyone, just you and your mind. This would let Bandai control his Avatar State more. After he came out of the Chamber, he had to meditate for another 10 hours in front of the Elder Monks. Unexpectedly, five hours in, something triggered Bandai's Avatar State. First, a large gust of wind blew in from the Grand Door, then Bandai slowly levitated four feet above the floor, he took a deep breath in, as he opened his eyes which were glowing bright blue, he couldn't stop what was happening, he lifted his head, there was something appearing on his forehead, getting brighter, the shape finally came through, it was an arrow, stretching from the back of his head with the arrowhead finishing on his forehead. This was also glowing bright blue. In a flash of blue blinding light, Namco disappeared. Bandai appeared in a totally black place, he couldn't even see his hands in front of him. He thought to himself, wondering where he was. Out of nowhere a low, deep voice spoke out to Bandai. "You do not know where you are, do you, Bandai?" Bandai scans around with his glowing eyes, "Show yourself!" He snarls. Suddenly a large, slitted, golden eye opened slowly. The same deep voice boomed "You are in the Avatar State, Bandai, many have done this before you..." Bandai thought for a moment, "Aang," Bandai said to himself, "But how do I know that I can trust you, monster, I still do not know who or what you are." The beast rears its head, showing that it is a humongous, grey dragon. "I am Ukemi, God of the Spirit World" Bandai smiles in amazement, "I thought you were just a legend, a bedtime children's story, but your real! What is this place?" Ukemi exhales, "This is the spirit world, only an Avatar can make it here without perishing." Bandai looks at Ukemi thoughtfully. "So are you an Avatar?" He asks. The massive dragon blinks slowly, "I was... I was slain by a dark warrior upon a dark steed. But you, you Bandai are the current Avatar, you are a reincarnation of Aang the last avatar who was a human and could manipulate air... If you track back through the generations of Avatars, I was the first" Bandai thinks to himself. "So I am a direct descendant of you?" There is a pause for a moment. "Precisely." Ukemi remarks. Bandai looks questioningly at the humongous Ukemi. "So, who is this dark warrior that you speak of?" The large beast growls, "His name, the Immortal Kazuya Mishima, 'Destroyer of Gods'. The reason you are here, Bandai, is so that I may order you and guide you on your new quest... To kill Kazuya Mishima... You will find him in the King of Iron Fist Tournament in Tekken. He is the white clad karate master who can manipulate lightning." Suddenly there is a crash like thunder, and a bright white light takes over Bandai's vision. He is fading. As he is fading, he hears Ukemi's deep, booming voice:"Remember, Bandai Namco, kill Kazuya Mishima and bring me his head!" The white light suddenly goes blinding. And after five minutes, Bandai wakes up on the floor of High Hrothgar, with the Elder Monks stood over him, "He is the one." Wulfgar remarks. "The one to kill the dark warrior." Borri says. "He is ready." Einarth whispers. Arngier smiles at Bandai... "He is the Avatar." Recent Years In recent years Bandai has forgotten his past, he is still chasing Kazuya, but most is forgotten. He now serves for the New Navy Seals on Earth 2 and also serves as one of the Galactic Bounty Hunters. He still returns to his old Ninjutsu dojo and helps them with whatever problems they encounter. He has also, since then, has met two great, fearless warriors: Arika Gottama and Capcom, they met under difficult circumstances, they had a mighty fist fight in a back alley in Mahrud city and ended up settling it over a drink in a local bar. He also met the beautiful Asuka Kazama and him and his cousin Knight are still in touch. Bandai now keeps Izayoi safely under lock and key, he now uses his own sword Aisusodo. He has taken up vigilante justice calling himself the Nightwatcher. Personal Life Bandai is a secret comic book geek, he lives in the same room as his girlfriend, Asuka Kazama in ABC Tower. He still visits Master Shuinsai for extra training. He is classed as the wisecracker of the group, making light of the most dark situations, and has a love for animals, like his pet wolf, Nanook. He will gladly join Arika Gottama when playing Mortal Kombat and will gladly go out for a drink with Capcom. Bandai Namco vs Jin Kazama Bandai won the right to face Jin Kazama by defeating Eddie Gordo in the King of IronFist Tournament. The first round was a draw, it was mostly grappling and ground and pound. In the second round Jin aimed for Bandai's left knee, and when the round finished Bandai was clearly limping. The third round was intense, Jin was throwing powerful shots and Bandai was high flying, but Bandai was knocked down three times. Jin had a slight incision on his forearm, as the blood trickled into his hand he launched it into Bandai's eyes, blinding him. Blind and defenceless, Bandai was too busy tending to his eyes when Jin kicked at Bandai's already injured knee, Bandai screamed in pain and threw a blind jab, Jin blocked and threw two punches at Bandai's bloody face, knocking him down once again, Jin then proceeded with a violent knee bar. Bandai was fading. Jin pulled hard. As Bandai was passing out, he heard a deafening crack... And your winner and still the King of IronFist, Jin Kazama!! The Curse Bandai was on one of his walks in the Selaw forest when he came across a small, jet black cottage. The cottage was overgrown with plants and vines, it looked abandoned, but something led Bandai towards the front door. The front door was old, cracked and worn, it had an engraving of a silver skull in the middle with a door knocker in its mouth. Bandai reached for the door knocker, before he could, a deep, whispered voice said "State your name!" Bandai looked confused, "Bandai Namco!" He shouted, shaking his head. There was a long pause, "Welcome, cub." The door creaked open to reveal an old, sick lady in a black gown. "You... I... I cast a curse upon you..." The old woman looked worried and scared as she spoke in that horrifying, croaky voice, "On the night of the moon, your bones will crack, your face will morph, you... will never be the same! Be the Fenrir! Be the moon!" The old woman touched Bandai square in the chest with one finger, this sent Bandai flying backwards, before slamming into a tree and being knocked unconscious. Bandai awoke strapped to a chair in a metal, spiky cage. As he came to, he started to struggle... he stopped. There was a small figure in the corner of the room, looking into the cage... it was the old woman. Bandai gazed at her, "You... YOU WITCH!!" He screamed, "What are you!? What have you done to me!?" The old ladies wrinkly face turned into a sick smile. Suddenly, a white light started to creep in through a perfectly cut hole in the roof, it was the full moon. As Bandai looked up he went into a trance state, his eyes were focused on the moon, his mouth was agape. All of a sudden his eyes started to twitch. His neck muscles tensed. He starts to struggle, then stops. Silence. Suddenly, out of nowhere Bandai let's out a deafening, eerie scream. His eyes are closed and he is trying to get out of the chair. His bones start to crack. Blood spurts from his mouth and nose. He lets out another gut wrenching wail. His knuckles crack and change shape. His fingers lengthen. His face contorts into that of a monsters. His eyes are shut tightly. His teeth are gritted. His legs start to tense and crack. He lets out a final scream, so loud that it shatters the only light bulb in the room. After a few seconds, the chaos starts again, this time louder and more painful than before. And suddenly... silence. You can hear faint shuffling in the darkness... then a soft but eerie whimper. The old woman is emotionless, she hears a leather strap snap, her facial expression suddenly turns grim and she runs out of the door, as she does, a loud, demonic howl tears through the night air followed by a soft growl... Nightwatcher Bandai saw that Selaw city was riddled with murder, theft, rape etc. He saw police shot down in the streets and nobody would stand up and help. He started to plan a top secret operation known as "Operation Nightwatchman". He made three costumes in total and trained like he never had before. Images